


I want all your attention

by TrustingNotGullible



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk?, Dubious Consent, During Overwatch, F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, gabriel reyes - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustingNotGullible/pseuds/TrustingNotGullible
Summary: Pretty much a sequel to learning some self-restraint. Gabriel Reyes is growing increasingly frustrated with [Name], and begins to take action.





	I want all your attention

**Author's Note:**

> Another unintentional smutty piece. Maybe I have to admit that this is my genre now. Hopefully I can soon start fleshing out some sort of Overwatch world. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> And I really appreciate the great feedback on the first piece, thank you!

The crash resonated throughout the room, and every form in the vicinity stiffened. [Name] in particular found her body surrendering itself to fear. Her hands coiled into tight fists behind her back, but the corner of her lips curled to form a teasing smirk.

“Did I finally hit the right nerve, sir?” She sang and was instantly greeted with a malicious chill that ran from the top of her spine and downward to the tips of her toes.   
The man strode swiftly toward her, extending a hand to grab her collar but was foiled by a quick figure creating space between them.

“Sorry to interrupt sir, but I was so eager for the demonstration that even I can look the other way when [Name] is kicking up some dust.” The southern drawl licked up around his words, and into his commandeering officer, of whom, visibly relaxed.

“Don’t think you’re so slick, McCree. I know what you are doing.” Gabriel hissed, and shoved the young man back into line.

[Name]’s eyes widened as her friend was shoved, and she began to move to gently touch his shoulder. The target of her comfort raised a hand and slapped her own away, and she recoiled in shock. This brought great satisfaction to the Blackwatch Commander and the spectators around them. Gabriel soon moved to the centre of the room and took upon a stance.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted-“ He began, shooting daggers in [Name]s direction. “Having a strong, stable stance in hand-to-hand combat can be a game change. Weak form breeds weak defence. Can I have a volunteer to demo-“

“I would love to, sir!”

It was hard to hide the disgruntled expression, though the commander managed to sweep it under a grunt. “Love the enthusiasm, come on over [Surname].”

There were murmurs among the troops as the young woman stepped forward, accompanied with a few chuckles among them. [Name] knew they were more than eager to see her get slapped around, probably Jesse included. She thought she might as well, some reconciliation for her past transgressions.

Soon she was opposite to her superior, and she raised her fists defensively in front of her chest and placed her right foot backward. Her brows were brought together in determination, and she stared directly ahead. 

“As you can see, [Surname]’s stance is fine at first glance, but it can come apart with some work.” Gabriel stated, and side stepped his opponent before sweeping his leg across and knocking out her leg behind her. There was a sharp cry of shock, and the other began to roll to recover and soon restored herself to her feet.

“You almost got me, sir.” [Name] sung, and swung back, clipping his shoulder but otherwise leaving the man unscathed. As she retracted her fist, it was caught. Her eyes darted about, then focused on the fist coming toward her face. 

__________________________________________________________

The murmuring noises that hummed about in the background started to gain focus. It became increasingly louder and louder, until [Name]’s eyes flung open, and she shot upright out of confusion. Unfortunately for her, she struck another body straight away, and both parties cried out in pain, clutching their faces. There was a warm liquid dribbling down her face, and she raised a hand to her nose where she found the source.

“God-fucking-dammit!” This was followed by a chain of curses, and [Name]’s eyes finally focused on her instructor opposite her, holding his own nose. 

“S-Sir? What the he-“

“You should be counting your lucky stars I’m feeling patient today, [Name], ‘cause God damn you’re testing me.” Gabriel grumbled, and lowered his hand to reveal a clean face, apart from a small smudge on the edge of his palm. His face softened slightly, but the firmness of his expression remained. 

“I didn’t expect to knock you unconscious.” He said after a pause, then glanced at her. “So I’m sorry. I stopped the bleeding while you were out, but thanks to you it started up again.” The words came out reluctantly, and they were barely out of his mouth before the tell-tale smirk was growing on [Name]’s face. 

The pain was non-existent in comparison to those words ringing in her ears. She shuffled over to display her smugness and snatched the cloth out of his hand to mop up the last trails of blood over her face.

“I didn’t hear you sir, what was the first bit?”

“I didn’t expect to knock you unconscious.”

“Nah, I heard that bit, I think it was just after.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Her lips puckered into a slight pout and she looked away to survey the gym room. As she thought, everyone had cleared out and it was just the pair of them in the room. She hadn’t been moved very far, and her gear was still slumped in the corner near the door. 

“You’re welcome, by the way. I could have just let Angela deal with your ratty mouth, but I stayed.”

The train of thought was derailed, and [Name] looked to the speaker. “How gracious of my attacker to offer comfort care.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

His hand moved to her thigh, but she refused to humour it. Her eyes didn’t budge and remained fixated on his sharp jaw line and the darkening browns staring back at her.

“No, I’m quick witted. It’s a rare trait but can be a curse.” Her tone was joking and proud, trying to distract herself from the wandering hand dipping inside her thigh and making its way to the centre, between both thighs. 

“You probably enjoy listening to your own voice, I think.” Gabriel mumbled, his shadow slowly falling over hers, his knees and other hand caging [Name] inside the limbs. She was coaxed into lying onto her back, looking up Gabriel. She could feel the hunger emitting from him, that frustrated energy being channelled to incite him to move against her. 

“Or maybe it’s like what I thought, and you just enjoy having all my attention. Am I near the target?” His voice dropped to a low tone as he neared her neck and pressed a testing kiss to her neck. He felt her tremble under the kiss, and it encouraged him to place more, but not nearly as soft or cautious. They grew more aggressive, sloppy, possessive, making their way downwards to the hem of her training singlet, coaxing out soft gaps from [Name].

“You’re greedy. Even Jesse is growing sick of it.” Gabriel continued, running the tips of his fingers against the thin fabric of her training tights, smirking as with each rub moisture began to soak the tips. 

“Hm. Your body is answering for you.” He pressed particularly hard to coat his fingers in her growing slick and heard the slight tear from the force. Gabe was rewarded with a whimper, and he chuckled. 

“Shut up.” [Name] attempted to bark, but it came out as a choked noise. Having his voice in her ear, his body looming over her and doing as he wished: it was overwhelming. 

“I could probably just take you right here, and you wouldn’t say no.” Gabriel chuckled to himself. “Probably say everything but.” 

The commander lowered his face to hover over [Name]’s, this time he was breaming with smugness. He was waiting for it, for her lips to part and tell him to move, but he was greeted with sealed lips and a weak scowl.

“That’s what I thought.” 

The darkness of Gabriel’s form lifted as he leant back to sit on his thighs, and before [Name] could ask what was happening, she heard the tear from before being amplified.   
“Hey, what are you-“ 

She squealed as she sat up to see training leggings being split open before her to expose her panties, and the pleased expression of her commander. His hands hooked under her thighs and pulled her towards his body. 

“Sir!” 

“I like that. Feel free to say it again.” He teased and moved his head close to the remaining fabric between her legs. His tongue flicked out, running across the fabric before he sucked hard. [Name] began to fidget, and her hand gripped at the ground. 

The fabric was moved to the side, and this time there was no barrier. Gabriel lapped at the liquid and between the folds and burrowed further with his tongue to force a cry out from [Name]. His head remained buried, licking and lapping away. The thick hairs adorning his chin added to the sensations spilling over her body, and the cries continued to grow.

“[Name]? Are you okay?”

They both froze. Gabriel lifted his head and heard the shower room door opening. He dropped her legs and she began to scramble to her feet and he quickly joined her. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

The brunette grabbed his subordinate’s hand roughly and dragged her across the gym hall, purposely ignoring the heavy panting from his companion and the unravelling of the leggings.

“Quick, into the equipment cupboard!” He hissed, fumbling with the keys and unlocking it before they hurriedly shoved themselves inside. There was some rustling of lacrosse sticks and balls, but they soon stilled. 

[Name] was flush to Gabriel’s chest, and she meekly looked upwards to his face. He spared no look toward her, and instead was trying to peek through the small gap between the door and the lock.

Jesse was looking around the gym hall, looking completely confused. He noticed her bag in the corner of the room, but otherwise there was no other evidence she was there. 

“…Ugh, I hope that idiot is okay.” He grumbled, and turned to entrance door where the next class was coming in.

“I forgot about the next class.” Gabriel said his thoughts aloud but didn’t seem deterred. “C’mon, we have to go out now or we’re stu-“

“No way!” [Name] hissed, then pointed to her lower half. Her partner snickered, and he scratched at his head. 

“I forgot about that. Guess I got too carried away.” The dismissive tone didn’t appease her at all.

“No we have to stay!” 

“Feel free to; I’m going.”

Her hand shot out to stop him, and she pressed him back to her.

“Stay. Help me out, and I’ll be happy to...continue retraining.”

Gabriel was entranced as he watched her dainty fingertips lift the edge of her singlet to rest on top of her breasts, and then work their way to unclip her own bra. They deftly removed it from her body, and she threw it to the ground. Her hands moved to rest on his hips, gently tugging him back into the storage room, never breaking eye contact.   
[Name]’s fingers now was resting on his belt, pawing at it and moving to undress his lower half. Just as she was about to drag down his trousers, his larger hand engulfed her to stop it.

“No. I remained dressed.” 

Her jaw tightened, but she adhered. [Name]’s hands moved past the fabric of his jocks and found the growing hardness with no struggle. Upon moving her hand against the tip, she felt the precum coat her fingers. She brought them to her lips and dragged her tongue across them, sliding them into her mouth before taking them out with a loud pop. 

“Christ.” Gabriel mumbled, barely listening to the instructions being barked out in the gym hall behind him. 

[Name] continued to move her hand sluggishly along his cock, smiling at Gabriel. Her pace was slow, painful, and barely skimmed the skin. 

“Don’t tease. Understand?” 

She quickened her hand but was caught off guard when he held her chin. “[Name]?”

“Yes, sir.” 

The grip loosened, and she slipped down to her knees. Her hand wrapped around the base, and she pressed her cheek against it to stick out her tongue to lick at the hot skin. She pressed kisses along his cock, making her way to the tip. When there, she swallowed it into her mouth, sucking harshly before lowering her mouth halfway. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moved up and down, working it deeper and deeper into her mouth until she felt the head pressing against her throat.

She shivered and pulled herself off, gasping. [Name] looked up to Gabe who was surprisingly quiet throughout this. In the dark, she couldn’t see the heat rising under his toned skin, or the slightly parted lips to let silent, breathy groans escape. There wasn’t much reprieve before his hand came to tangle in her hair, guiding her back to his cock and pushing her down to the base.

“You look so good, sucking my cock, [Name].” He praised and could feel her moving with his hand with every word. She grew sloppier but quicker, shamelessly letting his length disappear into her mouth with each pump, a trail of saliva trickling down her chin. 

He held her against his pelvic bone and listened to her gag, watched her eyes roll back. As she began to struggle, he released her, listening to her quiet pants. 

“Taking full advantage, huh?” She hissed quietly, licking at her lips to clean up any remaining saliva. 

“I mean, I can always just walk out-“

“No, no- I see why you would.” 

“[Name], you have some twisted charm. If you use that sweet tongue of yours to compliment people, your world would change.”

“But I wouldn’t have this then.”

Gabriel didn’t reply. He extended a hand to lift her to her feet.

“Now bend over.”

[Name] didn’t budge. She remained looking at him, an untelling emotion dancing across her face.

“Bend over.”

“…Yes sir.”

She faced away from Gabriel and began to arch forward, sticking out her ass toward her commander. One hand steadied herself on the wall, while the other moved to rest on her own ass cheek, rubbing it sluggishly. 

“Atta girl. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Gabriel whispered, barely heard over the screams and yells from the hall. His hands rolled her underwear down her thighs, revealing her wet core. 

“You know what to say, beautiful.” Gabriel said innocently, teasingly prodding his finger in and out of her, enjoying seeing her squirm with each movement.

“I can’t.”

“Then I can’t do what you want me to.”

“Sir-“

“Call me Gabriel when you ask.”

[Name] whined. “Please, Gabriel, fuck me. Please, fill me up.” She pleaded and shook her behind as emphasis. 

“Christ, I could come from just hearing that. You gotta keep quiet when I begin.”

[Name] nodded, and soon felt the hardness poking at her. With a swift movement, she was filled with his cock, and her head began to spin. The feeling was overwhelming, no other thought could form but the man that was roughly fucking her behind her. The hip bones pressing against her plush ass, and the tip of his cock that was barely missing the right spot by inches each time. It took all her strengthen to stop the moans from escaping her lips, and she settled for biting down on her lips hard to prevent the noises from surfacing. 

“G-Gabe-“ She whimpered, her body being pushed back and forth to match the pace that the man was setting. The tall commander continued his quick pace, fingers dug deep into her hips. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, reaching a hand underneath her body to brush against her breast, and once he felt the flesh, he began to grope and twist, as if he was tempting her to make a noise.

“Yes, God yes-“

He chuckled quietly.

[Name] knew that the ending was coming when his thrusts became sloppier and more unpredictable, some movements causing stars to bloom in her vision. All she could hear was her own voice making incoherent noises to herself, and the slap of their flesh. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come-“ 

“Yes, yes, Gabriel-“

A loud groan escaped Gabriel, and he quickly pulled his cock out of her to come over the plump asscheeks of his subordinate. He held the base, groaning to himself as he finished, covering her in his come. 

Once he had stopped, [Name] began to collapse, but her superior was quick enough to catch her. They were both a tangle of limbs on the floor, but what [Name] could make out was that Gabriel had cradled her head to cushion the fall. 

“Always trouble.” He grumbled to her, but she felt like it didn’t hold the usual frustration. “You’ll get all the attention next time.”

“Next time, huh?” [Name] asked cheekily, and Gabriel groaned in exasperation.

“Don’t start, don’t ruin the moment.” He ordered and brought her closer to his own body. They laid there, on the storage floor, listening to the class being conducted a few metres away from them.


End file.
